It's Magic, You Know
by xMidnightRainbowx
Summary: Oh-oh-oh, it's magic you know! The Russo kids get sent to Hogwarts only to find themselves in an incredible world that they might not want to leave. Slash, M/M, M/F. Rated T for now
1. Magic

**Author's Note:** So, the first story I'm putting up, and it's something I've had laying around for a while! This is what I get for watching Harry Potter and then Wizards. Well, if you haven't seen it before, hopefully you'll go watch it after this! I've been working on this story for about a year now, and it even has a sequel, however since I'm rewriting it, the sequel won't go up until this one is done! So bear with me folks while I have some fun with this~

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own any of this otherwise these two would have been snogging on day one.

**Title:** It's Magic, You Know~

**Fandom:** Harry Potter / Wizards Of Waverly Place

**Pairing(s):** Draco Malfoy/Justin Russo; Harry Potter/Alex Russo, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Rating:** T for now, rating might go up.

**Warnings:** Contains slash, AU, swearing, and incredibly sexy use of Draco X3

**Summary:** Oh-oh-oh, it's magic you know~ The Russo kids get sent to Hogwarts only to find themselves in an incredible world that they might not want to leave.

**Chapter 1:** Magic

* * *

"Promise me you'll write me every day, Alex. You can't miss one or I'll be worried!" Harper said, shaking her finger at her best friend before hugging her. Alex smiled, holding Harper close while getting a whiff of the persimmons Harper had decked herself in. She was upset to have to leave, but another stint at Wizarding school didn't bother her best friend the last two times, this time wouldn't' be any different.

"I promise, Harper. And don't worry. I'll tell you about all the cute boys and all the fun adventures you have so you can start writing your books." Harper laughed through a sob, looking over at the others, mainly her former crush. Justin was hugging his girlfriend, holding her close, while her parents watched almost as disdainfully as Justin's parents. They still weren't all happy about Juliet and Justin. The whole Vampire and a Wizard thing still didn't mesh well after three months.

"Juliet, you have to fly in to see me while I'm gone. It'll be so hard to be away from you for an extended period of time like this." The blond vampire in his arms smiled and looked up at him.

"Of course, Justin! Just as long as it's okay with the school to have a visitor. I'd hate to get you in trouble." She stepped back and blew him a kiss, giggling as he caught it in his hand. Justin fell back in with his brother and sister and watched as his father came up to tell them about the trip.

::Justin's PoV::

Dad came up in front of us, instructing us about proper protocol and the differences between the school we'd been to and the one we were going to. Apparently Professor Crumb had to shut down Wizard Tech because of a rabid wolverine infestation or something. I felt myself drifting in and out of the instruction, thinking about my girlfriend and about the adventure my sister and brother and I were about to go on. I silently wondered what kind of interesting things this new world would teach me, but I was already planning the day that Juliet would come see me. I'd show her all my favorite spots and introduce her to all of my friends that I made by that time.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that by the time we were being rushed to the dimensional portal, I'd missed all of Dad's precautions. I doubted Alex and Max had been listening, so there was no way that I'd probably ever know what Dad had said. I wasn't bothered, though. Instead, I looked back at Juliet and her parents before being pushed through by Alex with some comment about holding up the line. Apparently she was eager to get there and get away from our family. She probably thought this was going to be an excuse for her to slack off. Well, I'm sure that she'll find out soon enough that it won't be.

***Use this as a Time Skip***

"When they said Grand Hall, they meant it..." Max said, and I nodded. I looked around, finding that the entire place was huge. We'd been instructed to stick together, but Alex had already made some friends and was chatting with them before everyone settled in for the feast. First there would be some sort of ceremony, but I personally couldn't wait for the food. I hadn't eaten all day because of my nerves, and now that we were here, I was starving. "Oh, I think it's starting." Max pointed to the front of the room where others were gathering. I grabbed Alex and pulled her away from her friends and up towards the group. She made a face at me, but I hardly noticed it. I suddenly felt this intense feeling of eyes on me. I had a feeling it was just Dad and Mom watching us through the crystal ball. However there was something unsettling about it. I looked around anyways as the Headmaster made school related announcements.

I found the eyes that were looking at me. He was sitting so far away from where we were standing, but I swear it seemed like he was standing right in front of me. I've never seen such blue eyes. They were almost pewter, and his hair was the brightest blond that could ever naturally occur without bleach. I didn't know why he was staring at me, but no matter what I did, he never took his eyes off me. That is until he noticed I was looking back, in which case he turned and struck up a conversation with his friends.

"Maximillian Juan Russo." I looked around, seeing Max had disappeared up to the stage and was sitting on a stool with a very disgruntled hat on his head. It seemed like it was making faces and thinking, but it was a hat.

"RAVENCLAW!!" It exclaimed, and I was taken aback when it shouted. Part of the room erupted, and Max ran off towards the table decked in blue with a wave to Alex and I. I looked at her, but she had already disappeared as the Headmaster called her name.

"Alexandra Margurita Russo." Alex got about half the room to erupt in applause before she even sat up. I could tell from down here that she just loved the attention. I watched, waiting for the hat to once again speak. It wasn't even on her head before it shouted with certainty.

"SLYTHERIN!!" The room erupted into a mixture of hoots and boos, and Alex ran to join her housemates. She sat very close to the blond guy who had been staring at me. He leaned over, probably introducing himself to her before producing a wand and charming her robes to match the others. She laughed and looked very much at home, but I wondered why we were being split up. I hoped that I'd end up in a house with either Max or Alex. I'd feel very awkward if one of them wasn't with me.

"Justin Xavier Russo." My name was called, and I moved up the the stage. As I sat, the hat was placed on my head. It spoke in my head, picking my brain and talking to itself. I wanted to reason with what it was saying, to defend my resistance to change and my knowledge of 'useless muggle infromation'. _Can't I be with my brother or sister? I don't know if they can be alone here._

**_They're not alone. They're very quick to make friends, it seems. So I think I'll put you in..._**

"GRYFFINDOR!!" I bit my lip at the look that I got from Alex's new friend. He looked almost torn apart, like he felt sorry for me. I wasn't sure how to react, but I found that I was met by a loud cheer and smiling faces. I was directed over to a group of teens who were very oddly mismatched, two of whom were probably brother and sister. A dark haired boy waved me over and instructed me to sit across from him.

"Justin, is it?" I nodded dumbly, my eyes darting around to check on my siblings. "I'm Harry Potter, and these are my friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ron's little sister Ginny." Each raised their hands as their name was mentioned, and I waved and acknowledged them with a smile. "So you and your brother and sister are exchange students from America? Sounds brilliant." I just nodded as he flicked his wand at my robes and it was changed into one to matched the others. I nodded my thanks to him before being spoken to by Ron. He had the reddest hair and freckles that sprinkled across his nose. He was sitting straddled the bench while one of the girls, Hermione, sat with her back against the table in very close proximity to Ron.

"Alex is your sister?" I nodded again. "Mate, your sister is _hot_." That clearly made the girl in front of him angry, because she stormed off and Ron followed after her calling out her name. Harry and Ginny laughed, and I looked back at them.

"Don't worry. It took them six years to figure out they fancy one another, it's not going to take much for them to be back to dodging it." I nodded, making a small sound before looking back around. Harry looked at me, concern crossing his face. "Worried?"

"Yeah. We've never really been separated. But they seem to be enjoying themselves." Alex was laughing, and Max was showing off cheap magic tricks that made the people around him gasp and applaud him. I looked back at Harry, seeing that he had been looking over at the Slytherin table at Alex.

"Sorry about your sister, mate. I'd hate to have to breathe the same air as Malfoy." I blinked. Looking at Alex, she was flirting with the blond who had been staring at me previously. Apparently he had a name, and when Harry spoke it, it was spiteful.

"Nah. He's seems like an improvement from her last boyfriend. It's empty flirting now. If she really liked him, she'd be trying way harder." Harry only nodded, watching her still. My eyes stayed trained on Malfoy, however, watching him laugh and flirt back with Alex. For the first time in hours, I wasn't thinking about Juliet. Instead, I was thinking only about him.

* * *

Please Review! It'll motivate me to write more!


	2. Scene Change

**Author's Note: ** Here we are, chapter two! You know, it hasn't been very easy to rewrite this. Yes, I said rewrite. I've decided after reading all the chapters I had saved that I fail and am writing them again with the help of the ones I had so I know the storyline. There are a few new added things like Juliet and the basis of getting to Hogwarts. But otherwise it's been fairly the same. So enjoy, and please remember to review! I don't care if you want to say that you hate it and you hate me. At least I know what you guys are thinking!

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own any of this otherwise these two would have been snogging on day one.

**Title:** It's Magic, You Know~

**Fandom: **Harry Potter / Wizards Of Waverly Place

**Pairing(s): **Draco Malfoy/Justin Russo; Harry Potter/Alex Russo, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Rating: **T for now, rating might go up.

**Warnings:** Contains slash, AU, swearing, and incredibly sexy use of Draco X3

**Summary: **Oh-oh-oh, it's magic you know~ The Russo kids get sent to Hogwarts only to find themselves in an incredible world that they might not want to leave.

_Chapter 2: _Scene Change

* * *

**::Draco's PoV::**

My mother's words echoed in my head as I watched one of the new arrivals. _This year will be different for you, my son. This year will come into my inheritance._ I hadn't known what she'd meant until now. I'd known about her Veela heritage, but I knew there was really no way for me to be a veela, since I was a pureblood. Being half anything would have sullied that name. But when he'd even come onto the grounds, I'd known of his presence. Immediately, I knew what had happened. Being so depressed all summer didn't seem like anything to what I'd felt then. The Dark Mark on my arm burned as a feeling of light filled my body. For now, it was just ink. It had yet to be charmed for summons and as I felt the presence of the other, I wasn't sure I wanted it. Whoever it was screwed with my head, making almost regret anything I'd ever done wrong. I said almost, not actually.

"So Alex, your brother…?" I stalled for his name, hoping to hear it come from the fifteen year old girl next to me. She had been chatting with Pansy until I'd addressed her. She turned, tucking some dark hair behind her ear.

"Justin? What about him?" She seemed displeased with my interest with him, but Pansy leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Oh, now I'm caught up." Her magic shifted to something a little more devious with a hint of distaste for someone very close to Justin. "He's alright, I guess. I mean, he's my brother and I'm supposed to say horrible things about him. Like that he's a total nerd and doesn't like to use magic if he doesn't have to." That part was the most appealing to me, for some reason. As someone who used magic for everything ever, it was a change of pace from what I had been used to. "And he has the worst taste in girlfriends-"

"So he's-"

"We're not sure. I think he's going through that experimental phase. Anyways, he's dated a werewolf, a centaur, and more recently a vampire." There were some collective gasps from around the table, but I indulged myself in just watching him listen to Potter ramble on. He was bored, I could tell by just looking at him. I looked down at my arm, feeling the Dark Mark pulsing as I just thought about the newly-sorted Gryffindor. When I looked back up, he was looking at me. Potter turned around and sneered at me, and I returned the favor before tapping Alex on the shoulder.

"So Alex. Tell us more about the American Ministry Rules." She prattled on, though I wasn't really listening. I occasionally joined in to the laughs or the collective gasps, but nothing really caught my attention. "And when Justin turns eighteen, we all have to battle to see who gets to keep their power. Only one of us gets to keep it, it's ridiculous. That's what I like about this place. Doesn't matter if Justin follows the rules, it matters how much magic we use. And I'm way ahead of him already." I intently paid attention, feeling absolutely sorry for any American wizards. She decided to show off her wandless magic, floating herself a teacake from the other end of the table without even looking. We all applauded her, and I knew she was enjoying the attention way more than she should.

***timeskip***

I entered the owlry, holding my parchment letter to my mother tightly in one hand. I whistled for the family bird, and it came swooping down and landed on my arm. The great horned owl hooted, nipping softly at my fingers. I gave it the letter and patted its head. "To mother, then." I said, and it hooted happily and flew off. There were a few others around; sending off letters to their parents to ensure they'd arrived safely. I did the same thing when I was younger, but now it was a letter to tell her about receiving the inheritance. No one noticed someone fighting with a school bird in the far end. When I looked, possibly to make fun of the poor person, I noticed that it was Justin Russo struggling with the ruddy bird. I ran on auto, crossing the large room to stand in close quarters behind him with my arm outstretched to pat the bird on his arm. "They expect treats, the gluttonous beasts." He looked at me, shocked at how close I was. Some thanks were muttered as the bird moved onto my arm and hooted when I gave it a piece of chicken. The sleeve that the bird had been on was ripped to shreds where the talons had been. "Here, give me your letter." He handed off the letter to me, and I instructed to bird to be in for a long flight. After the owl flew off, I leaned against the wall and looked at him. "You could have just sent it with your magic."

"Don't like to use it…" he said, pursing his lips in thought. I raised an eyebrow, watching him shift uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm sure that all of what Potter's told you isn't the truth. He likes to stretch the truth." Justin only nodded, still thinking and sort of muttering to himself. Something about his sister and someone by the name of Juliet; none of it phased me as I stuck out my hand for him. The same hand that had my Dark Mark, but I had to test it. He looked at me as though I'd sprouted a tail and wings.

"Harry told me… not to take your hand."

"Hn. Smart kid, Potter." I dropped my hand and shoved it in my pocket. Justin shifted and his eyebrows pressed together. "Anyways, the name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Justin Russo." I nodded, smirking. "But you knew that. Alex probably said some things about me. I don't really play with dolls. I collect action figures." I shrugged, looking away.

"And I collect Chocolate Frog Trading Cards. She didn't say anything other than your bad taste in partners. At least not from what I caught." He tensed, mumbling something. Maybe he was going to try and defend himself now, but I spoke again before "Do you know how to get back to your dormitory from here?"

"Harry and Ron are waiting for me downstairs… Thanks though." He shifted and turned to leave. He'd taken two steps before turning back to me. "Can you… tell Alex I love her?" My eyes widened, and I looked away with a nod. He thanked me again and jogged out. I could feel him getting farther away, and it ached. If Harry had it his way, Justin would be against me before the first semester was up. Then again, I could always play manipulator with Justin's sister. She seemed pliant enough to use for my own. Maybe I could even use her to get Potter away from Justin. A voice screamed in my head that I had so much more to worry about than my love life, seeing as they'd all probably die in the final battle. I might even die, so I knew I really shouldn't make connections.

I left the Owlry quietly, lost in my own thoughts. I was debating with myself on what I really should be doing, straightening out my priorities. A voice that sounded remarkably like my father spoke to my own conscience.

_My son, you must keep your priorities straight. You may have gotten your mother's inheritance, but you are still committed to the Dark Lord. That boy is ultimately a Gryffindor, and therefore on the side of good. His sister, however, seems like she could be easily turned away from the light._

Maybe that voice was right. She might be the key in getting all the things I wanted. Service to the Dark Lord and inevitably getting Justin. But there was a part of me that was telling me I was wrong in manipulating the innocent girl. But when had I ever listened to that part of me?

* * *

Please review! It makes the author happy!


	3. Get Out

**Author's Note: **Chapter 3 already, you say? Well, maybe it's because I just freckin love this story. And as I'm rewriting this and editing the sequel, I love it all more and more. So much so that if I put up two chapters a day, I'll be way sad when it's over! But then again, I have SO much planned for the sequel and I hope you'll all stick with me to the next one and learn a little more about what these two have done to my head.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own any of this otherwise these two would have been snogging on day one.

**Title:** It's Magic, You Know~

**Fandom:** Harry Potter / Wizards of Waverly Place

**Pairing(s):** Draco Malfoy/Justin Russo; Harry Potter/Alex Russo, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Rating:** T for now, rating might go up.

**Warnings:** Contains slash, AU, swearing, and incredibly sexy use of Draco X3

**Summary:** Oh-oh-oh, it's magic you know~ The Russo kids get sent to Hogwarts only to find themselves in an incredible world that they might not want to leave.

**Chapter 3:** Get Out

* * *

**::Justin's PoV::**

When I woke up, Harry was dressed and ready for school. He was attempting to wake Ron up, shaking the red head vigorously. "Ron, wake up. We've got double potions this year!" Ron mumbled something before shooting out of bed wailing about spiders. Harry and I both laughed. I found myself feeling absolutely accepted by these two, as if I'd known them my whole life. I felt even more comfortable with them than I did with Zeke. Of course, with these two I could share in every aspect including being wizards. Zeke would never understand that part, even if he was totally understanding about everything else. With Harper it had been easy, but Zeke was smarter than Harper in a lot of ways.

I got up, stretching fully and rubbing my head lightly. "I've never made a potion before. Is it any fun?" Harry was trying not to laugh when Ron chimed in from the bathroom.

"It is when Snape's not there. And we can only dream that we don't get stuck with Slytherin this year." I nodded, rummaging through the trunk at the end of my bed to find some clothes that I liked from what Mom had packed.

"Sod off, Ron. His sister's in Slytherin. How old is Alex?" Harry asked me, turning away as I changed into my school clothes. It took me a minute to figure out what day it even was, not to mention how old my sister was.

"She'll be sixteen soon. A sophomore back home." Harry nodded, and I fumbled with my tie. I'd never been good at them. He stood and helped me, a smile on his face. "Well, she won't be in class with us. It'd only be if she was a sixth year or a seventh year like us. Ron, you gonna partner with 'Mione?" We received what sounded like a choked yes from the bathroom. Harry and I both grinned, grabbing our cloaks and school bags. "C'mon Ron. The girls don't even take this long to get ready. "

It took us a half hour to get to the dungeons where class was being held. How anyone ever liked it down here was beyond me. I could hear Alex laughing somewhere nearby, and I had seen Max earlier as he headed for History of Magic with a few followers. At least I knew they were all doing well. Ron groaned and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder when a group of Slytherins went into the dungeon we had been headed for. "Bleedin' Slytherins… Harry, can I go back to bed?" Hermione stepped up and grabbed Ron by his cloak.

"Not unless you want to fail miserably and get Remedial Potions added to your schedule. Now come on so we can get our-" she stopped, and Ron managed to get away from her before he saw the inside. Harry and I rushed forward, but only Harry groaned. I had no idea. I saw a few Slytherins sitting around talking, and I'd definitely noticed Malfoy. "He's sitting at our favorite table…" Hermione said, and it dawned on me.

"That's it? Really, guys? Come on. He's not that bad, really. I'm sure of it." I'd already promised to be Harry's partner if Ginny didn't have potions with us. But she'd shown up so I was left partnerless. I was sure I could have done it on my own, but I'm sure it wouldn't be terrible if I ended up with someone else. And being inexplicably drawn to Malfoy no matter what Harry and Ron told me, I couldn't help myself. "Need a partner?"

He looked up from where he'd been doodling on a scrap of parchment, and when I looked to see what he'd been doing, he covered it. The room had quieted when I'd approached, waiting for his response. From what I'd heard, he was all out nasty to anyone from Gryffindor, anyone who wasn't pureblood. Apparently I was considered Muggle-born, even though my dad had been a wizard at one point. The point was he didn't have his powers when I'd been born so that made Alex and Max the same way. But apparently no one had told the other Slytherins that Alex wasn't from two wizarding parents.

Malfoy continued to look up at me, and I could practically see the debate going on inside his head. The whole room was waiting for his answer, but they never got it as a door slammed open and everyone quickly took their seats. Malfoy pulled me down next to him, whispering to me as the professor talked.

"Don't do that again, idiot. People don't need to catch on that I'm a nice guy."

Why wouldn't he want people to know he was nice? Was that the reputation he held here, the local bad boy? From what he'd heard from Ron, he was the local playboy too. I had no idea why I even wanted to be associated with this guy.

"For the remainder of the semester, your partners will be pre-assigned to accommodate the Headmaster's inter-house unity rule." This man, a dingy, slimy man looked around with dark eyes. They fell on me and Malfoy, and a particularly creepy smile plastered to his lips. "Mister Malfoy and Mister Russo have the right idea here. Ten points to each for pre-emptive thinking. As for the rest of you… Miss Granger, I'll have you switch seats with Mister Goyle, and Miss Weasely, you'll be sitting with Miss Parkinson. Mister Thomas you'll be…" he trailed on, but I wasn't listening. Instead I watched as my friends got shuffled around with the most painful looks on their faces.

"Bloody good lot this'll do. I swear if you touch me, mudblood, I'll have your ass in court." I looked back at Malfoy who was addressing Hermione. She looked absolutely horrified, and I felt bad for her. If I wasn't a Gryffindor then, I would be now.

"Don't talk to her like that, you prick. She's done nothing wrong to you!" Malfoy rounded on me, standing up and pulling me up with him. I'd never been handled in such a manner, but I didn't like it one bit. No one made a move to stop Malfoy either. I could see in his eyes that it was an empty threat, like he was trying to tell me something. Maybe not to believe what he was about to say.

"And what are you going to do about it, Russo? Run off behind Potter and wait for him to save your ass?" Here's to say, I panicked.

"Some are evil, some are kind, but now Malfoy must speak his mind!" he let go of me as I was speaking, and I stepped back as the magic sparked between us. His sparked silver while mine sparked green and the spell immediately took effect.

"_I fancy Justin_." He slapped his hands over his mouth, looking around. I felt terrible for panicking, but there was nothing I could do until the spell wore off. I could do the do-over spell, but that would be resorting to Alex's tactics. Malfoy tried speaking again. "That's not what I meant! I meant _I'm not a pureblood_!" There was a collective gasp around us, and some looked to the professor who had been sitting and watching until that last outburst. I looked back at Malfoy, and he looked like he was about to cry. What was I going to do?

"Justin, grab him!" I turned to see Alex and Max standing in the doorway, wands ready. In unison, they chanted and I grabbed Malfoy's arm. "Threemetris Movetris!" In a moment, we were all out in the hallway running. I didn't bother to look back until we'd reached the Slytherin Dungeon. Alex spat out the password and we went down the spiraling staircase after her. At the end of the staircase, Malfoy yanked away from me and rounded on me again.

"What did you do to me, Russo?" He held me by my shirt collar, and had me pressed against the wall. Alex tried intervening, but Malfoy practically bit her when she tried to touch me. "Answer me!" he pushed me harder against the wall.

"I-I'm sorry! I panicked!" Malfoy snarled and moved away from me. "Look, just be careful of what you say. Alex, Max and I will go work on memories so no one will know, alright? Wouldn't want to tarnish your perfect reputation…"

"_I'm tired of my reputation._" Malfoy clamped his mouth shut and sat on the sofa that was positioned in the middle of the room. "Just… _don't leave._" I nodded, knowing he meant the exact opposite because of the spell. He obviously needed some time to think. I just hoped he'd be alright. But I didn't know why. Maybe I needed to go for a ride…

* * *

Please Review! It'll make me love you more!


	4. Catasrohpe

**Author's Note: **In celebration of this being Selena Gomez's pick day, I'm gonna put this chapter in her POV so I can work on my sub pairing~ I really hope you enjoy my trip into Alex's mind!

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own any of this otherwise these two would have been snogging on day one.

**Title:** It's Magic, You Know~

**Fandom:** Harry Potter / Wizards of Waverly Place

**Pairing(s):** Draco Malfoy/Justin Russo; Harry Potter/Alex Russo, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Rating:** T for now, rating might go up.

**Warnings:** Contains slash, AU, swearing, and incredibly sexy use of Draco X3

**Summary:** Oh-oh-oh, its magic you know~ The Russo kids get sent to Hogwarts only to find themselves in an incredible world that they might not want to leave.

**Chapter 4: **Catastrophe

* * *

**::Alex's PoV::**

As soon as we exited the dungeon, Max left for his next class. I was left to deal with Justin. God, if I'd ever known I'd be taking this role… Dad would be scared out of his socks when he saw me smack my brother across the face. "What the heck were you thinking?" He recoiled, holding his face.

"I don't know! I was in trouble and I thought to myself, 'What would Alex do?' so I used magic!" I stomped my foot, groaning.

"Justin! You should never ever think like me! That's the worst thing you could have done in that situation!"

"I know, I know. Just… I need to go send a message to Juliet. Maybe talking to her will get my mind off of things…" I watched Justin leave just as his friends came running up behind me. The dark haired one panted, watching after my brother. They caught their breath while I closed up the dungeon to my right before turning to face them.

"What happened in there?" I asked, questioning the dark haired one who seemed to be the leader. He looked down at me, still catching his breath. "Don't make me use that spell on you too!"The red haired one stepped forward and blabbed everything.

"We went to class like we're supposed to and Malfoy was sitting at our usual table. Your brother was trying to be nice by asking if he needed a partner for potions- but I don't know why- and then Snape came in and switched everyone's partners because of the inter house unity rule. Malfoy was his usual sodding self and called Hermione a mudblood. Justin was trying to protect her but Malfoy wouldn't have it and then Justin said whatever that was and then you showed up. Please don't use it on me, whatever it was!" Both the other two looked at the redhead and he shrank back. I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"Great. Just great. The one time Justin decided to break the rules and it actually is irreversible." I sighed, leaning against a wall and twiddling my wand while I thought of what to do. Draco had already said he didn't want us to fix the memories of everyone else, but there had to be something that would lessen the effect. "I could… improvise. Dad said I was a natural." I chuckled to myself, standing up and pointing my wand at the redhead. He seemed the easiest target. "Hold still while I think."

"You're not going to use your wicked magic on Ron!" The girl said, moving to cover her friend. I smiled, tilting my head.

"Aw, you're so cute. You two should totally go out after I do this. _Memory keeper's on a mission, help the potions class forget Draco's admissions._" I waited for the magic to happen, but there was nothing. "Crap, I thought that was a really good one. Are there more than one potions classes going on right now?" Ron nodded and I stomped my foot once more.

"Alex, you really need to calm down." I looked at the dark haired teen, raising an eyebrow. This guy was definitely someone to tell Harper about. "Just… just wait a second and we'll talk about this." His friends took the hint and disappeared around the corner. "Alex, tell me what just happened." I looked at him, wondering if he was referring to me trying to erase everyone's memory, or the memory itself. "What kind of Magic did you and Justin use?"

"Normal magic? You don't do those kinds of spells here?" I was apparently waving my wand around because this guy had the guts to take mine away with a sweep of his hand. Amazing pick pocketing skills, my ass Harper! What kind of pickpocket gets pick pocketed?

"No, not really. Ours is more Latin based…" Well no wonder I was at an advantage here. He'd seen me use magic without my wand right? "Alex, Malfoy can take care of himself. And I'm sure Justin can too. You need to worry about yourself, mate."

"You don't get it! My dad told us to look out for each other, and since I have a sense for trouble, I knew Justin needed my help! What are you, some kind of shrink?" I turned to walk away, but he stopped me. Like, literally stopped me without touching me. "What the hell?" My feet were glued to the floor. When I tried pulling, I fell over and he laughed. "It's not funny, Potter!"

"Laughter at the expense of a Slytherin is just about the funniest thing." I looked at him as he sat down next to me, facing the opposite way. I recognized the way he sat as a very cheesy movie set up. I was extremely uncomfortable despite him being so cute. "You father was right in saying to look out for each other, but not like that. I'm sure that those two will sort out their problems and things will go back to normal. Then you can worry about yourself and worry about your brothers on the side."

"Are-are you hitting on me? I swear chivalry doesn't go this far." He blinked and looked away, rubbing his head.

"That obvious, huh? I was never very good at this." I smiled, patting his shoulder. I was just as bad, if not worse. I just made it look easy. "Not working, eh?" I shook my head, grinning now.

"You're totally not my type." He reached out and grabbed my robe, looking at the Slytherin crest that rested there. "Guessing I'm not yours either. Well, what a shame. Maybe my friend would be-"

"Alex, stop." I paused, looking at him. What else was there for him to say since he knew I was going to say no if he asked me out? Although, I didn't know him, and he was very cute. When did I become so shallow? "I'm not interested in having a girlfriend now. I… have something very important to do at the end of this year. I can't make ties like that, yeah? So don't worry about it." He looked absolutely miserable having to say this to me, but I had no idea what to say to him. What the heck was he talking about anyways? No one ever told me anything, so I wasn't surprised. Maybe I should- No. Not going to do that. Magic is not the solution here and holy crap when did I start listening to my dad? "Let's be friends for now, alright?" I nodded, looking expectantly at my feet. He laughed and waved his wand, releasing my shoes from the floor.

"I'm… going to go check on Justin. He said he was going to send a letter to his girlfriend." I ran away, listening to the guy I'd left behind babble on about Draco and my brother and how he was confused.

* * *

Please review! I'll love you forever!


	5. Magical

**Author's Note: **So, did you enjoy Alex? Jeez, I really had a hard time with this because I write Kingdom Hearts fanfiction so I wanted to write Axel instead of Alex. It was sooo hard to do. But! Now that I've started forming that couple, we can get back to our boys! I did Justin last time so… eh. Oh, this chapter was inspired by the song Magical by Selena Gomez off of the Wizards soundtrack. Go listen to it and you can see where this chapter came from!

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own any of this otherwise these two would have been snogging on day one.

**Title:** It's Magic, You Know~

**Fandom:** Harry Potter / Wizards of Waverly Place

**Pairing(s):** Draco Malfoy/Justin Russo; Harry Potter/Alex Russo, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Rating:** T for now, rating might go up.

**Warnings:** Contains slash, AU, swearing, and incredibly sexy use of Draco X3

**Summary:** Oh-oh-oh, it's magic you know~ The Russo kids get sent to Hogwarts only to find themselves in an incredible world that they might not want to leave.

**Chapter 5: **Magical

* * *

**::Draco's PoV::**

My meals were brought to me that day by my godfather. Other than a very stern scolding, he said nothing. I think it might have been because he knew I'd finally be knocked off my pedestal and was now determined to stay down. Justin shouldn't have helped me there. I would have taken off on my own, but… that spell he used, it just confused me. It was more of an incantation than any spell I'd heard.

After a long day of thinking and plenty of words that I didn't mean to say, I knew what I had to do. I was lucky that the spell or hex had worn off for the most part. I hadn't experienced any of my thoughts being voiced, so I figured it was okay for me to go out into the common room. I left my private chambers to see that the common room was mostly empty except for someone sleeping in a chair. Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was Alex, Justin's sister. I tapped her forehead to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at me, a small smile on her lips.

"You should be in bed, devious one." She nodded, picking up her school bag and slipping back into her hi-top trainers. I watched her, feeling very okay about what she had done for me. "Hey, Alex. Thanks for earlier. I'm not really a heartless bastard. Just lots of ice." She nodded and patted my shoulder.

"I know. Justin's out by the pitch. I think he's trying to learn how to fly a broom. It's silly since he could just summon up the carpet from home." She winked at me, waving as she disappeared up to the dormitory. I easily took the hint from her and headed for the pitch. It was a beautiful night and somehow everyone was in their beds so no one saw me. Was it really that late? I passed a large grandfather clock in the hallway and it told me that it was indeed that late.

The pitch was illuminated only by moonlight, and when I entered the field, I could see Justin against the goal post with his school issue broom standing straight up in the sand. I still felt some resentment towards him for what had happened that morning, but there was still a lot to talk about. I straddled my broom and kicked off to hover and directed it towards the pitch where Justin sat defeated. He looked up at me, and I knew that I had his undivided attention as I circled the three goal posts. "Don't look so defeated, someone might want to help you." Justin smiled at me, and I stopped the broom and hopped down. "Look, Justin…"

"I have a girlfriend. A steady girlfriend. I'm very much in love with her, despite her being 506 years older than me. And she loves me. I don't want to screw that up." Those words hurt me, but I had suspected that there was something that Alex had left out. I nodded, sitting down on the ground next to him with our shoulders touching. "But there's something I don't understand. If I love Juliet, and feel this way about her, then how come every time I even look at you, I forget everything and become completely enamored with you?"

"The allure of a veela." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and I shrug. "Found out this summer that I happen to be half-veela, a creature with extraordinary beauty and the pheromones of a bitch in heat." Justin shook his head, looking back down at the drawing he'd made in the sand of a bat. "Juliet the vampire I heard about?" I got a grunt in response, but it wasn't enough for me. "She prettier than me?"

"Not gay."

"There is such a thing as both, you know. But… I understand where you're coming from, sort of. I have no idea why I'm attracted to you. You're absolutely not my type. Like, at all. And yet because of the veela thing, I knew when you'd arrived on the grounds, and I know when you're excited and when you're bored. I knew that you were panicked when I grabbed you, and that you were nervous when we first met in the owlry." I paused, looking over at him. He was looking at me over his shoulder, eyes wide and blinking at me. Again, with the ears and tail look. "Another power of the veela, sensitive to other's emotions. For your information, Potter doesn't absolutely hate me. He has this odd sense of respect for me, actually." He nodded, looking back down at the sand.

"So… if I can't stop thinking about you, even though I have a girlfriend, and you know just about everything about me except for what color my boxers are- don't answer that smartly, you ass- … where does that leave us?" He asked me, the thoughts obviously bothering his usually logistic mind. I sighed and stood, holding out my left hand to him.

"It leaves me in a hard spot with my family and you about to learn how to ride a damn broom." He looked at my hand, probably wondering if I'd forgotten our conversation from the other night. "It's alright. The other hand will bite, so to speak." He nodded and took my hand and pulled himself up with a smile. I held out my broom to him and he looked at it doubtfully. "Oh, come on. I said I fancied you, not that I was going to kill you." I didn't understand his hesitation until what Alex said echoed in my head. _He could have summoned the carpet from home._ A carpet? Oh fine. "You've never actually ridden a broom, have you?"

"We have a carpet." He said, and I laughed. He smiled and stepped forward, I could feel his unease slipping away. "Just how do you use this thing anyways?"

"Well, if you're a natural, you can just get on and go. If not, I can help you." The voice that had been the biggest yesterday was now the smallest, screaming for my attention. I knew that however this turned out, my father wouldn't be pleased at all. He might even pull me out of school, or submit me to the Dark Lord so he could deal with me. But I wondered what the Dark Lord would say to me being impure? Would he kill me or just disown me? The latter seemed like the best possible outcome, maybe then I could be myself. Well, I'd probably still be a jerk, but maybe I could actually have friends that didn't worship me.

Justin took my broom and stared at it in his hands, then looked at me. He was still unsure, and I didn't need to be a veela to see that. But he put on a brave face and straddled the broom, holding it securely. He looked at me and I nodded, but nothing happened. He frowned and glared at the broom. "It's… not working."

"Obviously." I stood beside him now, my eyes meeting his. "Can I…?" He swallowed and nodded, looking away as I straddled the broom behind him. I had to admit that I'd never put two people on a broom, or every seen it done. But I doubted the broom would break or not fly. Not if we both used out magic to fly it. "It doesn't do it by itself. Use some magic and push off."

"Will it hold both of us?" he asked me, unsure still. I could understand his issue, but I nodded and smiled a bit. He nodded as well, and we both took off on the broom.

***timeskip***

We sat on top of the astronomy tower, picking at selected sweets he'd had in his school bag. I'd never heard of half of them, but they were all so good. He'd told me his favorites, and they easily became mine too. We were getting on well, laughing about all sorts of things. "So, are they really that stupid?"

"Absolutely. Crabbe and Goyle are probably the dumbest lot here. I can get them to do anything if I tell them there's food involved." Justin laughed and picked up a chewy caramel candy. "Did Alex really turn your parents into rats?" He nodded, popping the small square in his mouth.

"Guinea Pigs, actually. We almost lost them in the sub shop, too. Alex got in so much trouble only because of a bad grade on her report card. She got her powers taken away. But she got them back when she realized that I'm such an awesome wizard." I laughed too, wondering if I'd ever laughed so much in my whole life. Maybe when I was a child, but not since then. Justin looked at his watch, sighing. "I've gotta get back to the dorm. Harry and Ron are probably out of their minds worried." I frowned, looking over at my broom. It was the only way to get back, unless Justin had a transportation spell that would work. I had to take my broom back with me, and I probably had to get back soon as well.

"Justin, wait…" He looked at me, blinking. He seemed to know what I wanted to say, and shrugged.

"It'll take me a few minutes to come up with a good spell to put me back in the dorm. So we've got some time, I guess." I nodded, picking up the candy wrappers and stuffing them back in the bag. I had this incredible urge to not let him go, but I'd practically promised to respect him and his relationship with his girlfriend. I didn't want to. I'd rather be friends than have him hate me because I'd gone back on my word. I just had to push down my feelings and- "What is up with you, man?"

He was in my face, in very close proximity, and he was concerned for me. Apparently I'd been staring off and not saying anything. The closeness was intimidating, and my hormones had gone into overdrive. My whole body heated up and no matter how much I told my body to calm down, it didn't. "You're very close."

"Bother you?" I nodded. "You had me against a wall in front of my sister and brother. Now we're even." Even, not even close. I'd been controlled by anger then, now I could actually feel our magic mixing and blending. Still, he didn't move, studying my eyes now.

"Looking for something?" I said, using that as a chance to inch closer. Maybe I could get away with something, especially if he was thinking about only me like he said before. He was looking at me, so if he wasn't, he was contradictory.

"Are your eyes blue or silver?"

"Blue, usually. They change though." He nodded and swallowed, still looking at them. "What're you thinking of?" He licked his lips, and I had my answer. I wondered if I kissed him, would he kiss back. Only one way to find out.

I leaned forward, and found that he met me halfway. So much for keeping my promise. It was innocent at first, but I let myself press a bit more against him and he pulled back a little. That was his problem? He was inexperienced? Well, I could cure that, and make him an addict at the same time. I left my right hand down to brace myself on the roof while my left found his neck and pulled him closer. He let me do it, realizing that he really couldn't hide anything from me. One of his hands fell to my chest, fingers gripping the material of my shirt. His lips parted when mine did, and I found myself thinking that maybe he wasn't as inexperienced as I thought. But then he pulled away, eyes closed and swallowing.

"Draco… I…" I shook my head, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before standing up and grabbing my broom. He nodded, standing and gathering his stuff. By the time he was ready to leave, I was already hovering on my broom. "_Before Malfoy leaves on his broom, take me back to my dorm room._" He was gone in a flash, and my whole body hurt. Now I really had to do some thinking, especially about what to do with his girlfriend.

* * *

Thanks to the people who reviewed! Please continue to review so I know I'm not just writing for myself!


	6. Every Time You Lie

**Author's Note: **Chapter Six! Alright! Well, I've already started the final two chapters because I needed to know myself what how I was going to write them. And I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen otherwise it'd spoil it. Instead, to distract you, I'm going to reply to my reviewers! Also, if you haven't noticed, I've put up a playlist for this fic, so go check it out in my profile!

_Chrystal_: Thank you for reviewing twice now! I'm so happy you've enjoyed it enough to favorite not only the story, but me as well! I look forward to your reviews on my other stories when I get them up! As to your unhappiness, I apologize! But, I have to say, JK Rowling never made it clear if Draco was gay or straight, just that he was known as the playboy. I've read a few stories that have him with similar heritage and have him go somewhere along the lines of 'I'm not gay, but I like you.' That's what I'm hoping to establish with this.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own any of this otherwise these two would have been snogging on day one.

**Title:** It's Magic, You Know~

**Fandom:** Harry Potter / Wizards of Waverly Place

**Pairing(s):** Draco Malfoy/Justin Russo; Harry Potter/Alex Russo, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Rating:** T for now. Will probably change soon.

**Warnings:** Contains slash, AU, swearing, and incredibly sexy use of Draco X3

**Summary:** Oh-oh-oh, it's magic you know~ The Russo kids get sent to Hogwarts only to find themselves in an incredible world that they might not want to leave.

**Chapter 6: **Every Time You Lie

* * *

**::Justin's PoV::**

When I appeared in the dorm room, Harry and Ron jumped at my sudden appearance. I raised an eyebrow at them and popped open my trunk to find a clean t-shirt. "Where've you been, mate? Harry here's been worried sick about you." Ron said from his bed before Harry tossed a pillow at him which effectively silenced him.

"Learning how to fly a broom, and then the astronomy tower. It's gorgeous up there, you know." Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned. "What? Seriously, guys, if you have something to say, say it."

"Were you with Malfoy, Justin?" I stopped, looking at Harry and then at Ron. The both looked at me expectantly. What was I supposed to do, lie? It wasn't me to lie about something like that no matter what the situation. I could just feel Dad's wrath about me being dishonest.

"Maybe." Not a lie, not the truth. It worked for now, because they backed off into their respective 'corners'. I heard a flapping of wings from the window and Harry rose to greet an owl that looked absolutely bedraggled. I watched Harry take the few letters from it and sort through them, waiting for my name.

"Ron, one from Molly. I've got one from Remus and Tonks… and Justin's got two from his mother and… Juliet?" I made a mad dash for them as he held them out for me. I tossed mom's to the side in favor of Juliet's beautiful cursive and her favorite pink paper.

_Justin,_

_I hope your first few days have gone well. I miss you so much, and I can't wait until I get to see you. If you think it'd be okay, maybe I could come for Halloween! My parents have said it's okay since we have some extended family out there that we can stay with. Write me back!_

_Love, Juliet._

_P.S: Tell Max I found his super bouncy ball under my coffin. I have no idea how it got there though._

Halloween was a month away. It gave me some time to settle down some and sort things out. Ron and Harry were looking at me, waiting for me to say something. "Juliet, my girlfriend, is coming out for Halloween." Harry looked at Ron, Ron looked at Harry, and then they both looked at me.

"What about Malfoy?" I shook my head, looking at them both. I moved into the small bathroom to change out of my school clothes, listening to them whispering. What about Malfoy? I'd made it very clear to him that I wasn't interested, and that I had a girlfriend. But… then there was that kiss. It was something I'd never tell Ron and Harry about, but still. I just couldn't help myself back then. I couldn't stop thinking about it. About what it would be like to kiss him just once. I looked at myself in the mirror for only a moment before I looked away. I couldn't even look at myself at this point. I was ashamed, but at the same time not.

"What about him? We're friends, as it should be according to the Interhouse Unity rule. He's not a bad guy. Did you know he's never had a Tootsie Roll?" I tossed my school clothes back in my trunk and climbed into my bed with my mother's letter. I read it to myself, but there was nothing really important there. Just her telling me about how the owl attacked my father for his chicken, and how she missed us all being around the house. Ron and Harry settled into their own beds to read their letters, and I quickly fell asleep knowing that I would be seeing Juliet very soon, and I wouldn't have to worry about what Malfoy did because he'd promised.

***timeskip***

"Justin, mate. Get up!" Ron was shaking me out of a pleasant sleep, and when I finally opened my eyes, he looked panicked. "Malfoy's snogging your sister down at breakfast!" It took me a minute to register the slang, but I picked up what I needed from 'Malfoy' and 'your sister'. Those two were enough for me to jump out of bed and get dressed as fast as I could. Ron and I ran down to the Great Hall where Malfoy and Alex were looking so very comfortable at the Slytherin table. I was furious, to say the least. When Harry met up with us, he filled me in.

"Those two just walked in together, laughing and holding hands. He's been all over her, and she's been letting him do it! And Ron ran up right before they started kissing each other and-" I'd taken off before Harry could even finish.

"Alex!" I quickly pushed them apart, not even looking at my sister who I'd addressed. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister, Malfoy?" He looked up at me, very relaxed. He didn't seem the least bit bothered by it, as though this was something he'd planned.

"You have a girlfriend, why can't I have one?" He asked me, taking a sip from his drink that was probably coffee like he'd said.

"Not my _sister_!" Alex tried to say something but I wouldn't let her. "You think you can just date my sister randomly? She doesn't even like you, I bet!"

"Actually I-" Malfoy glared at her and then returned to me. He stood, perfectly poised and completely confident. I wasn't scared, knowing that I could easily make him spill the truth again. Why weren't any teachers doing anything or intervening?

"I don't see what your issue is, Russo. I can date whoever I want, and if I want to date Alex, then I will. She may be your sister, but she's her own person too. So like I said before. If you can have a girlfriend, so can I. There's nothing you can do." I stood there, unable to say anything. He was right in every aspect, and he could date whoever he wanted. I'd never been defensive of who my sister dated before. But it hurt that she'd picked Malfoy right off the bat. He took her hand and they left the Great Hall, smiling and laughing. I sat down on the bench there, watching Harry, Ron, and Hermione come over to me.

"So… your sister and Malfoy?" Harry asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I only nodded, taking a deep breath. What was I supposed to do? I mean, I probably could have handled it better. Silently I wondered if the do-over spell would be of any use. Probably not, since everyone would have known what happened anyways.

"It's fine. It's not my problem. He's right. I have a girlfriend and there's nothing holding him back from having one too."

"Besides the fact that he already said he fancied you?" Hermione chimed in, arms crossed and face scrunched in thought. I nodded, standing up. I just had to let time go on and let this play out. Maybe now I could focus on school and getting ready for Juliet's visit. But I couldn't help but get this feeling that maybe this had been set up.

"Come on. Let's get some breakfast." I said, motioning to my friends. We all had that same feeling, but there wasn't much we could do about it. I'm sure that something would happen soon though.

* * *

Please review! Malfoy demands it!


	7. Quiet

**Author's Note: **Oh dear, chapter seven! I can tell you, I'm starting to slow down because I'm running on nothing. I've used up the chapters that I had written and now this is from complete scratch! But you know I'll keep updating as long as you guys keep reading and start reviewing more! The final chapter is done and I'm not going to touch it anymore, and the second to last chapter is maybe.. a quarter done. Well, I don't know how long it's going to be, but I'm hoping that I can get to a place where my chapters will be longer like five. So root for me and I'll do my best!

_Chrystal: _You are sooo sweet. You give me the best compliments that a writer could get! And I don't think that's weird because I look forward to reading my inbox for your reviews~ I hope you were happy with my explanation of Draco's sexuality. And please enjoy the playlist that I've put up!

_Miss Cow:_ According to my records, it does say that this fic includes M/M which is male/male. I've also put it in the pairing's listing down there /points. Anyways, thank you for your review. As for the houses, there were reasons. Max, I just picked a house because I needed to put him somewhere. I read somewhere that Ravenclaws are amazed by the simplicity of things so I figured his stage magic tricks would be a good fit. And Justin, although smart, is very brave and would do anything for his brother and sister. He's also in there because of his smarts. I mean, look at Hermione. Those two are so similar.

_lovelee445_: Thank you so much for your review! You're so sweet. I've had this lying around for a while and I was finally not lazy enough to put it up! And I'm so glad you loved it so much that you favorite the story and myself! I look forward to your reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own any of this otherwise these two would have been snogging on day one.

**Title:** It's Magic, You Know~

**Fandom:** Harry Potter / Wizards of Waverly Place

**Pairing(s):** Draco Malfoy/Justin Russo; Harry Potter/Alex Russo, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Rating:** T for now. Rating might go up soon.

**Warnings:** Contains slash, AU, swearing, and incredibly sexy use of Draco X3

**Summary:** Oh-oh-oh, its magic you know~ The Russo kids get sent to Hogwarts only to find themselves in an incredible world that they might not want to leave.

**Chapter 7: **Quiet

* * *

**::Draco's PoV::**

As soon as we'd rounded the corner out of the Great Hall, Alex dropped my hand and pushed me. "You said this would work! Now he's mad at me, and he doesn't care!" She wiped her mouth and spat on the ground, making a face. "Ugh, I can't believe I kissed you!" She'd grabbed some sort of candy from her school bag and put it in her mouth. I wasn't offended, because I really felt the same way.

"You're the one with that crap on your lips!" I worked off the gloss she'd been wearing, looking back at the entrance to the Great Hall. I was half expecting him to come running out after us, to tell me that he was sorry and that he didn't want that vampire. But I knew in my heart that it wouldn't happen. "Look. If that doesn't do it, then I don't know what will short of shagging." Alex looked at me with an odd look, and I realized that I'd used slang she didn't know. I looked at her, as if to imply something and she jumped back.

"You want to do that to my brother?" As she had her little flip out, I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. "Malfoy, wait." She jogged after me, grabbing my sleeve with her fingers. "What do we do now? If I know my brother, and I think I do, he really isn't affected by this. I doubt if we kept going, he'd do anything about it."

"And if I know your brother, which I know I do, it'll start to bother him and he should be around to see me tonight. If we keep it up for the next twenty four hours, Juliet is as good as gone and you and your family don't have to worry." She sighed, thinking on it. I was probably worse for Justin at this point, but Alex had made a good point that Juliet could turn around and drink Justin dry at any moment. Being a death eater seemed like the better choice. I couldn't kill anyone without the Dark Lord's permission.

"Ugh, fine. But I am not kissing you again." I nodded, shaking my head and hurrying up the stairs. I had Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw, so I needed to go torment a few souls. Relieve some stress before Justin confronted me later like I planned.

***timeskip***

It was time for dinner, but no one was around. It was the later end of dinner, but I'd hung around just to be on the safe side. Potter and Weasley had already been down to eat, but Justin hadn't come down with them. I'd seen Alex come and go, along with her little brother. What was his name again? I couldn't remember for the life of me. I was finishing up a sweet teacake when someone sat down next to me very harshly as though to get my attention. When I looked, Justin was sitting next to me, facing away from the table and watching the few stragglers come and go with their desserts. I didn't say anything for now.

"Where's Alex?" he asked me, but I just shrugged. I wasn't keeping track of her past seven, so she might have been off wandering the Forbidden Forest for all I really cared.

"Does it matter?" Justin shook his head a little. He kept eyeing the door, as though he was waiting for someone to come bursting through. But pretty much everyone had gone up to their respective dormitories to do their weekend work or just relax with friends. There were only a few people hanging around now.

"So she's not your girlfriend? If she was, you'd be keeping tabs on her." I sighed, licking some icing off of the corner of my mouth. I really didn't care if he knew or not. It was a matter that the plan had worked, because he was sitting here right now, and I could tell that something was eating at him.

"Nope. How very smart of you." He chuckled, and shook his head. I wasn't surprised he'd figured it out. Maybe Alex had let it slip, but I didn't put it past him to have figured it out on his own. "Last I knew, she was talking to Potter about Merlin knows what." Justin nodded, still very casual about our exchange. "I think they fancy each other, but he's very not her type."

"Yeah, her type is…"

"More like myself, apparently." Justin looked at me then, a soft smile appearing on his face. "Do I really look like this Dean guy? He's all she talks about." It took him a moment to look at me before answering.

"Maybe if you had dark hair and weren't a complete jerk. Otherwise you're a perfect match to her type." Ouch, that jerk thing hurt. Of course, I probably deserved it. I had been a jerk to a lot of people recently. "So…"

"I'm being selfish with this. I know I'd said I'd respect your little girlfriend, but I happen to be a very self-centered and jealous type of person." I was picking at what was left of my teacake, pulling it apart crumb by crumb. I really hated talking about myself, but it was going to come up anyways. Maybe after this, he'd talk about himself, or talk about me positively. I liked it when he did that.

"I noticed. But…"He looked at me again, and I looked at him. "You can't just come up with a plot to fake date my sister just to get to me. If anything you've lost some of my respect because of it." Well, that wasn't the outcome I'd expected. But he was still here, so that aspect had worked out. He looked away again, and I returned to pulling apart my teacake. "Why'd you do it anyways?"

"I just told you, and you just told me." He looked at me from the side as if to say 'you know what I mean'. And I did, I just wanted to avoid talking about me again. But he was persistent with his looks and I crumbled just as my teacake did. "You can't tell from the past three conversations we've had that I fancy you? I don't know why, and it bothers me. I wish I knew so I could stop it and let you go on with your life and myself with mine."

"Well, it's not that easy, apparently. Hermione did some research- she's even worse than I am with the studying thing- and she found something on veela or whatever." I felt myself tense up, wondering if he'd actually told her what I'd said. I played it down though, as though I didn't really care. He didn't fall for it one second. "Apparently, wizards who come into veela inheritance, when it happens, they go through something called 'soul searching'. What it means is that the heart of the witch or wizard seeks out the most compatible person out there and brings the two together." I nodded, knowing all this. My mother had enclosed this information with her last letter; however I thought that it would have meant I'd either end up with some girl, or Potter. I didn't expect it to be someone I'd never met before. Someone I'd be inexplicably drawn to from the moment they walked on the grounds.

"Your point?" I was still playing it down, but even I didn't believe myself. I was having a very hard time with this, knowing what was probably coming. I really didn't want to hear him tell me that there was nothing an amount of 'soul searching' could do to break him up with his girlfriend. My bloodline wouldn't have it if that happened.

"I'm with Juliet… but my family has a very strong belief in soul-whatevers. I'm not going to be the first one to stop a long line of Mexican beliefs. But… I don't know what to do." He sounded defeated, and I was shocked that he'd said those things. I was being driven to be selfish and keep him to myself, but this newly not stuck up part of me said that I couldn't break up someone who was so obviously in love. Still, that other part was bigger.

"Break up with her and go out with me." He looked at me with that look again. I hadn't completely meant to say that out loud, but I suppose it just slipped. Of course I couldn't ask him to do that, despite my jealousy and selfishness.

"You can't just say that and expect me to do it. I already told you; I really, really love her." I knew that, but maybe he was just trying to convince himself. That's exactly what it sounded like to me.

"I totally believe you. You're just trying to convince yourself now." He nodded, and when I looked at him, I noticed he was picking at some fraying edges of his robes' sleeve. "Great Hall's going to close soon. Want to go somewhere else to talk?" He nodded again and stood, keeping his eyes on the floor this time. I decided against taking his hand and leading him. He'd follow if he really wanted to talk still.

We headed back up to the Astronomy tower. It had been abandoned for some time since they couldn't get anyone who wasn't crazy to teach the class. The room itself was still furnished with plush sofas and text books, carpeting covering the floor from wall to wall. It was a huge, circular room that reeked of dust and mold. The scent was surprising because of the very big window that looked out over the lake. Justin sat there while I looked over some of the furniture.

"What's that lake called?" He asked, and I looked up at him. His eyes were fixated out there, and he was deep in thought.

"Black Lake. It's filled with all sorts of creatures like mermaids and a giant squid. It's like, wicked cold too." I moved over to the window and sat on the sill across from him. His eyes remained trained out on the lake, but mine rested on him. If I let my mind wander there, I'd find myself thinking about how pale his skin was in the moonlight, or how his hair wasn't really black, but brown. He had dimples when he frowned, but not when he smiled. Just like right now. "Justin…"

"Be quiet, I'm thinking." I raised my hands in defense as he snapped, and then held my knee to my chest. I wasn't used to this, I suppose. Being alone with someone and not doing anything. It was a little awkward for me. But what was I supposed to say anyways? It wasn't in my character to start apologizing for all the things I've done. And I wasn't about to just take control of the situation. I was trying to win him over, not lose even the friendship we sort of had. "Look…"

I looked up at him, and he was staring back at him. We sat a good meter apart, but suddenly it felt like we were in the tightest space. "Justin, I-"

"This isn't about you right now. God, you're selfish." He shook his head and looked away for a moment. "You just said that. Stupid…" I watched him, unsure of what to do. He'd told me to be quiet, but how could I just let him leave it in silence. The silence was deafening.

"This is all obviously an issue for you if you're here with me. Tell me what I can do to help." I asked and he looked at me with a thoughtful way. I could only hope he was thinking of exactly what I was thinking, but he probably was far too naïve to think like that at all.

"Well, I can think of two things. You could disappear off the face of the planet, which I can arrange very easily, but there are probably people who would be the upset with that solution." I nodded slightly, taking his school bag from his feet and rooting through it for the bag of candy. He watched me with interest, and when I'd put I strip of clack licorice in my mouth I noticed and looked up at him.

"Sorry. Crazy addiction." He smiled and laughed only a little bit before looking back at the lake or something near to it. "The other option?" I asked around the licorice in my mouth.

"The other option is… not so kid friendly." Oh, sweet Merlin he was thinking the same thing I was. I bit off some of the candy, chewing it thoughtfully. I wanted to weigh out just what exactly doing such things would accomplish. If he thought it would help solve the problem, then I said by all means. But I had to be careful with a lot of things and be very conscious of just what was happening. I couldn't make a pair bond with him and there was no way I would let him do anything of the sort to me. "What… what do you think?"

"Don't ask me about that. I'll answer wrong and you'll get all flustered and defensive." I waved my strip of licorice around, becoming suddenly bored with this conversation. It meant a lot that Justin was even here, but I sort of wished it could go back to the comfortable state we'd had last night when we were up here. "Justin, we don't have to do anything right now."

"Juliet's coming in a month for Halloween." He said, looking away. I'd almost forgotten school started late this year because of reconstruction to the castle and issues with permits from the ministry. I felt my heart sink. That time frame was certainly an issue. Well, there was my father's philosophy…

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Shower well before she comes and load up on candies at Honeyduke's." He blinked at me and I wondered if he was confused about the philosophy or Honeyduke's. "It's a candy store near here." He nodded then, and I'd answered his question. He was thinking hard about what I'd said and I started to think about it too. Would I be able to keep up appearances while she visited? I had the feeling that once I was allowed to do anything to him, I would have a hard time keeping away. And frankly, the whole 'bathroom buddies' concept didn't appeal to me. I'd never been private about any of my other relationships, why should I about this one? I think the only people who'd care would be Potter and his crew of do-gooders. I'd leave the explaining to him, because I had no clue what to say otherwise.

"I'll… have to think about it. But for now, can we just talk?" I smiled, and nodded. It was just what I'd wanted otherwise.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! We've had terrible storms but I'm gonna update between them so I can keep you guys happy! Don't forget to review!


	8. The Letdown

**Author's Note: **Chapter Eight! I'm currently on vacation, and out of range of internet access. Whenever I come up for air, so to speak, I'll be sure to find a wifi and update for you! I expect to see reviews when I check my inbox, so get reviewing and favoriting!

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own this otherwise you'd see it on TV.

**Title: ** It's Magic, You Know

**Chapter Title: **The Letdown

**Fandom: **Harry Potter/Wizards of Waverly Place

**Pairing(s): **Draco Malfoy/Justin Russo; Harry Potter/Alex Russo, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Summary: **Oh-oh-oh, it's magic you know~ The Russo kids get sent to Hogwarts only to find themselves in an incredible world that they might not want to leave.

**Warnings: **Contains slash, AU, swearing, and incredibly sexy use of Draco X3

**Rating: **T. Keeping it that way.

* * *

**::Justin's PoV::**

I spent a week thinking about everything. It wasn't a hard decision, really. It was more of my morals fighting with several different parts of me. I'd had a whole conversation with Alex about what she thought and what I should have been thinking. It came out to the conclusion that I couldn't fight the powers that couldn't be seen. It was for the better that I broke up with Juliet, especially if there was nothing I could do to stop what was happening to me and Malfoy- er Draco. He had started to insist that I call him by his first name since that night. We met up in the astronomy tower almost every night since then, talking and enjoying each other's company. I was surprised he didn't pester me about my decision. Among his other less admirable qualities, he was impatient to put it nicely. But he listened to me, and then said what he thought very bluntly. While I admired his honesty, a lot of what he said was not exactly the best way to put it. It was the thought that counted, right?

We had double potions twice a week, depending on what days the Professor felt like dealing with the largest class of seniors with the most animosity between them all ever. It was an easy break, but it was the only time he and I got to spend time with each other outside of our usual time frame. I learned that he was very, almost compulsively careful with making his potions. I didn't mind, because I'd never really made potions before and he actually preferred to do all the work while I just took notes. No one made any comments about what had happened on the first day. Maybe they'd all forgotten, or maybe it wasn't a big deal. Then again, Draco's little flunkeys did a very good job of scaring people if they so much as looked at their 'boss' the wrong way. It was fine by me, because apparently I became included in the protection package.

Today was a potions day, and that morning I'd decided that if I thought any longer, Juliet would be here already and I won't have made a choice. So I'd zapped him a note and told him to meet me early for coffee. It meant that he had to get up a little earlier than normal, but I figured if he knew how important it was, he'd show up.

I wasn't surprised when it was time for me to head to class and he didn't show up, but I was when he wasn't even at class. I looked back at Harry, who shrugged and shook his head before returning to look over notes with Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle didn't know where he was either, and Pansy said that his door his been locked. I sighed, thinking that maybe he was under the weather. I'd check the infirmary after potions I guess. Class quieted as Professor Snape entered with a stack of parchment from last week's assignment.

"Professor, where's Malfoy?" Crabbe asked, readjusting in his seat. Snape mumbled and looked up. His beady eyes scanned the classroom like he was searching for someone in particular. Maybe it was just a head count, but it still felt ominous.

"Mister Malfoy will be absent from his classes for the rest of the week. His… family is in for a visit. Here are your graded essays from last week, please read through them and make sure you understand your grade." Snape handed them out one by one with his wand, and after taking mine, I sank back into my seat. He hadn't said anything about his parents coming in for a visit. Maybe it was a sudden thing, but it was still odd. "Did you hear what I said, Mister Russo?" I looked up at Snape, blinking. "You've been excused for the day as per the Headmaster's request. I suggest you pay him a visit." I nodded, and looked back at Harry, who shrugged and stood. Snape waved him off so that Harry could show me to the headmaster's office.

"I wonder what Professor Dumbledore wants with you… D'you think it has anything to do with Malfoy?" I honestly had no idea what the hell was going on. I'd never been to the principal's office in my life; I was always the good kid. Alex was known for this, but amazingly she hasn't been there in the two weeks we've been here."Don't worry. You're not in trouble. Professor Dumbledore doesn't really deal with trouble. He leaves that to Filch." I nodded and looked at the large gargoyle that stood in front of us. This was the headmaster's office?

"Harry. That's a Gargoyle." He looked at me, and I stepped back. "Must be like the portraits then." He nodded and spoke the password. A spiral staircase started to ascend and Harry pushed me onto it. It took me right up to the Headmaster's door. Before I could even knock, I could hear him call me in. The door pushed open easily, and a man who looked remarkably like Crumbs stood petting a very large bird.

"Strange creatures, Phoenixes. They seem to know when trouble is about and move all of their belongings to a safer spot. I suppose the same could be said for ferrets." I had to hold back a laugh, a recent conversation with Draco surfacing about his fourth year when he'd been turned into a ferret by one of the teachers who used to work here. I composed myself and nodded, watching the headmaster and the phoenix. I'd never seen one out of books or movies, so it was quite the spectacle. "Come, sit. Would you care for some tea, or a lemon drop perhaps?"

"No thank you, Professor. I was wondering why I was here actually. I'm not usually the one in the family to be in trouble. You weren't looking for my sister were you? I think she has herbology right now. I could-" I was silenced by a hand and a smiling face. I stayed quiet as the old man poured himself a cup of tea and picked a piece of candy out of a bowl that looked oddly like a marble. He put it in his tea and took a sip.

"No, no. You're not in trouble. I've been recently informed of yours and Mister Malfoy's situation." He spoke in a very amused tone, but I thought that it wasn't fitting for the subject. I felt uncomfortable now. Even though he was the headmaster, he really didn't need to know everything.

"Do you know what's wrong with him? I don't think his parents being on the grounds would have any effect on him going to his classes." In fact, he didn't really care what his parents did or thought he did. But I wasn't going to say anything.

"I know a lot of things about Malfoy and his family. However we're not here to discuss that." I nodded, chewing on my lip. This guy was really starting to creep me out. "It has come to my knowledge that you have a decision to make concerning your home life and your life here at Hogwarts." I nodded, sinking into my seat. This guy _really_ knew everything. "I trust that Harry has told you as much about Malfoy as he knows."

"Ah, yes." Yeah, I knew that Draco was on the wrong side, even though he really didn't care anymore. I knew that it was only a matter of time before he would receive his full power as a Death Eater, but he wouldn't mind if it was just a tattoo for the rest of his life. I knew that his father was not happy with him getting his mother's inheritance, but if he hadn't he wouldn't have met me. "But what does that have to do with my decision?"

"Everything. You see, last night he was brought before the Dark Lord and chose to delay his initiation. He has paid dearly for it, but we will be able to mend his injuries by the end of the week." I wondered how he knew, but if he knew everything else why not know what's going on with the opposing side. My heart sank, and I started to rethink the decision I'd made to go with it. If he was going to get hurt, I didn't think I wanted to go through with it. I didn't want him to be hurt because of me. At least if I didn't go with him, he could find a way to get through the separation.

"I… want to see him, please." The headmaster nodded and I gathered my things. I heard him say something to someone as I left and made my way down the staircase. I was so lucky that I'd gotten a package of candies two days ago. I'd made sure to get extra everything for Malfoy and his sweet tooth. But I was worried. Just how hurt was he? A portrait yelled at me to go to the Slytherin Dungeons right before I turned to head for the infirmary.

Why was I in such a hurry to see him? Was I really that upset over this, or was it because I just wanted to see if it was all just a dream. I was willing myself to wake up in my own bedroom and just be late for school or something. My body told me that I wasn't ready for this.

The Slytherin Dungeon keeper opened right up for me, and I headed right down. The common room was completely empty, but after that I really didn't know where to go. There were many side rooms, and Draco had told me he had his own private dormitory as per his parents' request. I heard whispering from the portraits about 'Gryffindor Scum' and a few other derogatory terms. I ignored them, looking around for any distinguishing features to the doors. I felt a little helpless until one of the doors opened. Draco stepped out, adjusting his robes with his left hand while the other was held snug against his chest in a sling and full forearm cast.

"Gonna just stand there or are you going to help me?" I jumped slightly when he spoke to me. He looked absolutely fine except for dark circles under his eyes and the cast. I moved cautiously towards him, and he laughed at me. "That old coot made a big deal out of nothing? I'm not hurt terribly. Could have been worse, I tell you." I nodded, moving over to him a little faster. I put the other half of the robe over his shoulder, making sure the sling was under the fabric and protected.

"What happened?" I asked. I was sort of hoping he'd avoid the question entirely. Draco didn't really like to talk about himself. Then again, I didn't want him to focus on me and what I was thinking about and what had been going through my head the past week.

"Ah, the crucio curse. Broke my own arm, as you can see. It's no big deal." I was happier that he focused on himself rather than me, but I still felt like he wasn't telling me something.

"A broken arm is a very big deal, Draco. Well… at least you're not dead." I frowned, seeing that I was still holding on to his robes as I had that night when we kissed. It worried me; that I could hold him like that and not even realize it. When I'd kissed Juliet, I was very conscious of where my hands were and how we were standing. I guess I could put that at fault to the whole soul-whatever. "You're okay though, right?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" He smiled, letting his hand rest on my neck as a sign of affection. It was either that or to make sure that I had a pulse. I remember him mentioning something about doing it to make sure Juliet hadn't gotten to me while I was sleeping. I'd laughed then, but it made sense really. When he moved past me and let go of my neck, I felt it. He was exceptionally warm, and when it left, I felt a shiver run through my body. Was I accepting the way he made me feel? "Got any plans for the rest of the day?"

I thought about it. I was just going to go to my next class after potions was over, but that was a good hour away. But Snape had said I'd been excused for the day. Did that mean his class or the rest of my classes? "Well… I think Professor Snape said I was excused for the day. So I guess not… Why? What's there to do around here without getting in trouble?"

"You forget that I'm a Malfoy, and I can do what I want when I want." I smiled a little, but I still felt bad. Something the Headmaster had said echoed in my head. _'What does that have to do with my decision?' 'Everything.'_ Was Draco's acceptance into whatever cult the Death Eaters were riding on my decision with what to do about Juliet? "Hello? Are you even listening?"

"Hm? Sorry, just thinking." I shook my head, smiling a little. He frowned, holding up the letter I'd zapped him this morning.

"Then this is a lie? And where's the coffee you promised?" He smiled, joking obviously. Well, for the most part. I'd told him in the note that I was ready to talk. I'd also mentioned coffee but it had gone cold a half hour ago so I'd thrown it out.

"You'll get your coffee." I paused, and then turned away from him with my hands in my pockets. "So, what were you saying?" I didn't see what he was doing, but very suddenly he was I close contact with my back, his good hand on my hip and his lips at my ear.

"I asked if you wanted to go see the lake. You seemed interested in it the other night." A chill ran down my spine at his closeness. When had he gotten taller than me too? I nodded and swallowed. A step away from him made me regret it and a snicker from him told me that he knew it. "Okay. Then that's what we'll do. And we'll talk while we're down there too."

I nodded, but I doubted talking would be the thing we did most for some reason.

* * *

A special treat for you guys! You'll get some limey action in the next chapter~ Enjoy this one and please remember to review!


	9. About Me

**Author's Note: **Did everyone watch the movie this weekend? I did~ Did anyone else notice that the movie was full of fluffy JAlex? I was disappointed! But I have to say, I'm glad I don't have to make any major changes to the story In fact, I really don't because everything is meant to be left the same way. Although, I guess I can change some things with the hand magic and whatnot. Did you know Justin's magic is purple? I never would have guessed, right? Well, Alex's is red but that's no surprise there. And Max's magic is green! Hmm… I wonder what color my magic would be…

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own this otherwise you'd see it on TV.

**Title: ** It's Magic, You Know

**Chapter Title: **About Me

**Fandom: **Harry Potter/Wizards of Waverly Place

**Pairing(s): **Draco Malfoy/Justin Russo; Harry Potter/Alex Russo, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Summary: **Oh-oh-oh, it's magic you know~ The Russo kids get sent to Hogwarts only to find themselves in an incredible world that they might not want to leave.

**Warnings: **Contains slash, AU, swearing, and incredibly sexy use of Draco X3

**Rating: **T. Keeping it that way.

* * *

**::Draco's PoV::**

For the end of September in England, it was certainly warm and fair weathered. It almost felt like summer right there next to the lake. We found a harmless willow near the edge that was secluded, but he was more interested in the lake. I'd told him it was far too cold to swim in, but I don't think he really cared. By the time I'd conjured up a blanket for us, he'd taken off his trainers and socks and rolled up his jeans to wade in to his ankles. I could visibly tell that he was cold, but he just wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Justin, come on. Your sister would kill me if I let you get sick." Justin shook his head and made his way back out. He sat beside me on the blanket and looked around.

"It's actually impossible for someone to get sick just by being cold unless they were already getting sick or sick to begin with." I looked at him, frowning. "Sorry, useless information just kind of pours out of me." I laughed a little, settling back onto my good arm and looking out at the lake. The Giant Squid reached an arm up and plucked a bird out of the air. I don't think he would have noticed if the bird hadn't called out loudly as it was grabbed in the air. I rolled over laughing at his reaction.

"You've really been living under a rock, haven't you?" It was more of a comment than a question, but he sort of nodded and looked away as though he were ashamed. "Hey, I would rather have had to grow up under a rock than like I did. Now that I look at it…"

"So I think I've made my decision." He cut me off, but I was glad he did. I watched as he took out his wand and pointed it at the willow above us. "_Springest Awakest._" With a flick of his wand, the tree above us went into full bloom of flowers and fruits. "Ah… I don't think a willow is supposed to do that. I was never very good with floral spells…" I didn't care at that point. When I reached for a specific red blossom, the tree extended the branch and allowed me to pluck the one I was asking for. I looked the blossom over, a small smile hinting at my face.

"A hibiscus? I don't think so either." I said, and he laughed. When I offered the blossom to him, he looked away sheepishly and took it. I wanted to laugh at him for being such a girl, but then again, I was enabling it. "So, you were saying?"

I think he had hoped I'd been distracted enough to forget what he'd said so he could thinks some more. The way he looked around, I think he was feeling a little enclosed. "Oh…well…" I leaned back and settled into as comfortable a position as the sling on my arm would allow. He remained sitting up though, one arm resting on his knee while the other was behind him in support of his upper body. "I was talking with Alex about a lot of things, and when Juliet came up, she happened to mention how it would be wrong of me to be in love with someone who would live on past my death. I mean, it would be weird for me to get older and her to stay the same until I die. It didn't bother me at first, because I knew that it wouldn't last, but Alex also pointed out that I'm not really getting any younger. I'll be graduating after this year, and then I'll be off in the real world until Max is ready to receive the full wizard power if he wins the tournament."

He'd mentioned something before about how he'd have to duel his brother and sister for their family's magic. I'd never heard of something like that in the British Ministry Rules, and now that they were part of this society, I didn't think they had to do that. But I guess either way I was lucky I didn't have any siblings. Still, I listened to him while I watched the back of my eyelids. He was silent though, and I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me again. I jumped a little. "Shit, I didn't even feel you get closer."

"Draco...?" I looked up at him, not moving. I could feel what he felt then, looking into his eyes. That was easy, just by reading what his eyes were doing. "If I picked you, what would you do?" My eyebrows raised, and I blinked. 'If'? That was all I was getting? What kind of crap was that?

"What do you expect me to say?" He sighed, thinking about it for a moment.

"Something very blunt and perverted, yet honest." I nodded, knowing he was probably right. Maybe I wouldn't say something to that manner then. Maybe I'd sugar coat it as they said. What was I going to say again?

"You're probably right. Do you want me to say something different?" He shook his head, sitting back the way he had been. I was content to sit in silence, listening to the birds and the lake. He wouldn't have it though.

"It's just… if I do this, I don't know what's going to happen. Harry keeps saying something about a final battle and even though I don't know what that means, I don't know what side you're on and what side I'd be on and there's just so much that I-" Before I knew what I was doing, I was silencing him with a soft kiss. He didn't move, but his eyes fell closed in contentment. When we parted, he smiled a little. "I'm sorry, what was I saying?"

"Does that happen when you kiss Juliet?" I asked, causing him to bite his lip just a little and shake his head. I felt myself roll my eyes and lean back against the blanket. He leaned back too, and I was grateful he was on my left side in case he or I felt like making a move. "So?" I tapped his hand with my own, and I think out of habit he grabbed mine. Our magic sparked, coming out a mixture of silver and purple sparks. I supposed his was naturally purple, since I knew mine was silver. Most veela had either blue or white, so mine happened to come out that way which made sense. He looked at the spark, and smiled a little before looking away.

"Well… even if I did choose you, there's still Juliet. I'm not sure how well she'd take me breaking up with her." I nodded, letting my thumb run over the back of his hand once, very gently. He shuddered just a little and shifted closer. "I'm still not completely sure what I want to do. I mean, I know I'm not gay, but I know I like you. And this whole final battle, I don't know if I want you on the opposite side. I wouldn't want to have to kill you if it came down to it. But is that how it has to be?" He seemed very confused by all this. I honestly didn't know what to do to ease his confusion. I looked down at my arm, taking in a breath.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was supposed to be initiated last night. It's why I didn't show up at the tower. My father took me to the ceremony." My fingers twitched in the cast, and the memories surfaced once more. He looked at me, and I could feel a swirl of emotions coming from him. "I was supposed to get my full Death Eater powers, but…" He sat up just a little and turned towards me.

"You don't have to-" I shook my head, squeezing his hand just a little. He needed to know this, even if he wasn't going to pick me.

"No. You… you have to know." He frowned, pulling his lips into a tight line. He was resistant to letting me tell the story, but I continued. "When I got there, everyone congratulated me that even though I wasn't a pureblood, I was still going to be allowed to become a Death Eater because of my father. But when the time came, and I was asked if I was willing to give myself fully to what I was about to become, I… I said no." His eyes widened. Obviously he'd been told a different story.

"Draco… why?" He asked over a bitten lip. He seemed to worry it when he was having conflicted emotions. It was almost adorable to see.

"I was thinking the same thing you were. How I would have hated to have to kill you in battle. And… I was thinking about how you smiled every time you saw me this past week. You seemed so happy to see me, and I knew that I couldn't devote myself to that cause because half of me is already very devoted to you." A blush crept up on both his and my own cheeks, and he moved closer.

"So… what happened?" He asked, looking at my arm. To be honest, that part was a little blurry. My godfather had to tell me what really happened, and I was shocked to find out I'd survived. I wasn't sure I even wanted to tell him about the unforgivables. "You said something about 'crucio'?" I nodded, licking my lips.

"I should be dead. For disobedience and refusal, I should have had to die for it. But my mother, she defended me. She said to give me some time to really think about it. But my father, he was appalled at what I'd done. He cast the curse on me himself, causing me to lose control of everything and bend to his will. I dislocated my own shoulder and broke my own arm. I remember watching from a corner of my mind, and I was actually scared for my life." I don't think I'd ever talked so much about myself in my life. I certainly was going to be punished for revealing so many secrets about the Dark Lord. I had the feeling that I would be well protected if I went to the side of good. I looked at Justin, watching him mull over everything I'd said. I'd be confused too, honestly. It was a lot to take in.

"So… let me get this straight. You did all this without even knowing if I was going to pick you or not?" He still wasn't going to let out his decision so easily, huh? I sighed and nodded, however. It was the truth. "So does that mean you're on the good side?" There really was no beating around the bush, was there?

"If I say yes, will you go out with me?" He was taken aback by that, and I grinned. I was kidding, but he was reflexive enough to answer before I could say anything.

"If _I_ say yes, do I get to kiss you again?" I really liked this very new, not shy side of him. It was very appealing.

"You'd get more than a kiss, wanker." He wrinkled his nose, and I had to hold myself back from laughing. I guess he wasn't quite ready for anything more than a kiss. I could wait. Besides, he still had to break up with the vampire. And I got the feeling that he really didn't want to be considered a two-timer. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I think." He sighed, looking back out at the lake. I wasn't sure I liked it when he wasn't looking at me. "Well… I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no. Can you wait for a little bit longer? I just… I want to make sure I can deal with Juliet before I make this official."

"Yeah, I can wait. And I promise not to kiss your sister anymore." Justin laughed and I felt his mood ease. He leaned forward a bit and I could tell he was feeling a bit more comfortable with everything.

"You don't have to go that far to get my attention anymore." I smiled, leaning up just a bit. It was like he read my mind and leaned forward. Just before our lips met again, I made a final comment.

"I'm so glad."

* * *

Well, not as limey as I wanted. The next chapter will be another Alex chapter! Don't forget to review!


	10. Innocence

**Author's Note: **So, I've officially run out of lyrics from the title song. So instead of being smart and changing the song, I've bend stupid and changed the names of all the chapters. I think I've got them all fixed. If I missed any, I'll fix it later. ANYWAYS. Another Alex chapter, developing Harry/Alex some more. Plus, I wanted to correspond with what I've done in the sequel so far (almost done with chapter two, guys! At this rate, it'll be five chapters in when this is finished.) so I'm making it Alex's birthday! I don't really know when her birthday is because they never really say and I've looked just about everywhere. Also, this story is obviously so AR (that's alternate reality folks, there's a difference!) that it might kill people, so the Wizards Movie won't take place in this story line until somewhere between the second to last chapter, and the last chapter. I don't know, I'm still working out the time line. Anyways, it's 1:20 here so I'm off to go dream about David Henrie! See you in chapter 11~

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own this otherwise you'd see it on TV.

**Title: **It's Magic, You Know

**Chapter Title: **Innocence

**Fandom: **Harry Potter/Wizards of Waverly Place

**Pairing(s): **Draco Malfoy/Justin Russo; Harry Potter/Alex Russo, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Summary: **Oh-oh-oh, it's magic you know~ The Russo kids get sent to Hogwarts only to find themselves in an incredible world that they might not want to leave.

**Warnings: **Contains slash, AU, swearing, and incredibly sexy use of Draco X3

**Rating: **T. Keeping it that way.

* * *

**::Alex's PoV::**

I don't think I was ever so excited about a birthday ever. I was turning sixteen today, and I couldn't wait for all the special treatment I would get. But when I woke up, no one was there to greet me with happy smiles and breakfast in bed. Instead, I was forced to go about my day, wondering if even my brother's had forgotten, which they apparently did. Well, Max floated me a cupcake with a sparkler on it and Justin bothered to sit between me and Draco at breakfast. Those two were certainly getting cozy, which I really didn't mind. I was very disappointed in my parents however. I got absolutely nothing from them. Not even a card.

The day went on, and about half way I had decided to make myself a tiara that said 'Birthday Girl'. Well, it worked for a little bit until Snape told me it was a distraction to the class and popped it off my head. I was absolutely frustrated by the time dinner came around that I didn't even go. Instead I headed back to the common room for a very unpleasant night full of pouting and revenge-plotting.

"SURPRISE!!!" When the whole common room lit up and half of Slytherin and whatever houses Justin and Max were in yelled at me, I almost ran back up the stairs. Everyone was there- my friends from Slytherin, a few of Max's friends, and all six of Justin's friends plus Draco. I about died when I saw them all.

"Oh my gosh, Justin you didn't!" He smiled and stepped forward to get a flying hug from me. He swung me around and laughed, but was not smiling when he put me down.

"It actually wasn't my idea. It was Harry's." Harry was kind of sheepishly standing in the back, and I couldn't help but to run and hug him too.

"Thank you so much, Harry! Oh my gosh, I thought everyone had forgotten!" I laughed and went to go hug everyone else who was just hanging around. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Someone waved a wand and music started playing. There was food and drinks. Everyone was having a good time. I even caught a peek of Draco and Justin looking very happy. Draco had very carefully put his good hand on my brother's hip and Justin had a couple fingers in the pocket of Draco's jeans. It was so cute, I was almost jealous. Just as I was watching them pick out food for each other, Harry came up behind me and put a hand on my back just above my waist.

"Can I borrow you for a moment, party girl?" I looked up at him, a small smile hinting at my mouth. I couldn't help but nod, wondering in silence what he wanted me for. We found that the fireplace was oddly unoccupied for now. With a wave of my hand, I let the flames roar upwards and sat down on the carpet laid out in front. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Harry asked me, still standing for a moment while he fished in his pockets. I really hoped he hadn't gotten me a present. I'd feel super bad about- wait a second, no I wouldn't.

"I am. This party was an amazing idea. Hey, did you see my brother and Draco? So cute, right?" I smiled, looking back at them as they talked with smiles on their faces. Justin wasn't nervous, biting his fingernails or anything. He was relaxed, and I was avoiding the obvious event about to occur.

"Yeah, I'm happy that Malfoy's not being a total prick. Then again, some things never change." The second part was added as an afterthought as Draco said something to Ron Weasely and just about got punched in the face. I held back my laughter and looked back at the fire. Harry was sitting down next to me, holding a box wrapped in red paper. What could I expect from a Gryffindor? "I know I said that I wasn't interested in making connections because of what inevitably is going to happen to me, but I did have an ulterior motive in doing this party for you."

"I knew it was something like that. You didn't have to get me anything, Harry. This party was enough, especially since I thought everyone had forgotten." I smiled, patting him on the shoulder. He looked at me, and I noticed that his eyes were an even brighter green than my brother's and they sparkled in the fire. I could have lost myself in those eyes if I hadn't looked away right then.

"Well, I asked your brother what you'd like, so I dipped into my reserve and got you something. It's just that… I am interested in getting to know you more." He held out the box, and I hesitated from taking it. I looked over at my brother, who was looking at me and smiling. I smiled and took the box from Harry. It was almost sloppily wrapped, and I had the feeling he'd tried wrapping himself without using magic. I opened it, and lifted the lid. Inside were the most beautiful silver hoop earrings; I felt tears stinging at my eyes.

"You really didn't-" I looked at him, but he was looking away. "Harry, they're beautiful. Thank you so much." He nodded, still not looking at me. I took them out of the box and put them on with a smile. "What do you think?" I asked, and he finally looked at me.

"They look brilliant." I leaned forward to hug him. I wasn't sure how, but we ended up kissing. It was soft and quick because he pulled away after about two seconds. "S-sorry." I shook my head and kissed his cheek.

"It's fine. Accidents happen right?" God, I hoped it wasn't an accident. Apparently he thought the same thing because all I got was a nod as he looked away. I looked back at the fire and bit my lip. I wasn't really crushing on him, was I? I had just gotten over Dean. "Hey, let's get something to eat. I'm starving." I said, standing up and holding out my hand to him. When he took it, I had no intention of letting go. We headed back to the party, smiling and laughing with everyone else. I got compliments on my new earrings, and I adored the attention until Justin pulled me aside.

"Alex." I looked at my brother, wondering what gave him the nerve to pull me away. "He did a good job with the earrings, right?" I nodded, looking over at Harry who was laughing with Ron and being his normal self. "Did he ask you out yet?"

"What? No. We're friends." I lied. I thought after all these years that I could still lie and get away with it, but Justin was suddenly not fooled.

"Yeah, and that kiss over there was absolutely friendly." I wrinkled my nose and pushed him. He laughed at me and rustled my hair. "Alex, you totally like him."

"I so do not." Another lie and Justin crossed his arms. "Okay, maybe a little. What are you, psychic?"

"No, but you're my sister. I know things." He looked over at Harry, and then at Draco who waved at us. "I could totally get used to this world, Alex. We wouldn't have to give up our magic if we stayed."

"We can't stay here. What about Mom and Dad? And do you really want to leave Harper and Zeke alone?" Justin sighed and shook his head. "But you're right. And you know how I hate admitting you're right." I laughed with Justin a little until Max came over. "Hey, Max."

"Guys, I'm going to head back. It's getting late and I think I ate too much." I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost midnight. Crap.

"Right. We need to clear out before a teacher comes and kills the buzz." I nodded and stood up on a chair. "Hey everyone!" The whole party looked at me. "Thank you so much for coming, all of you! It's been an amazing party and I'm so lucky to have you all here. But, it's almost midnight and it won't be my birthday anymore. As much as I love you all, get the heck out!" The crowd laughed and started cleaning up while I jumped down. I don't think I've ever hugged so many people as they all left. Harry was the last to leave.

"I'm so glad you had fun." I hugged him and he kissed my cheek. "I'll see you for breakfast in the morning?" I nodded and smiled.

"'Night, Harry. Make sure my brother makes it back to his room, 'kay?" I said, looking over his shoulder at my brother and Draco who were sitting on a couch talking. He laughed and touched my elbow softly before going to get my brother. I waited until they left and Draco went to his room before I headed up to my own with a smile. This had to have been the best birthday ever.

* * *

Another chapter down! Please remember to review! I love you guys!


	11. Hello

**Author's Note: **I was thinking of holding some sort of contest, but I have no idea what kind of prize to give out. What I was going to do was hold like, a FMV (fan music video) contest for whoever could come up with an awesome FMV for one of the songs on the playlist. I was thinking that maybe the winner could get the chance to co-write with me for the Sequel, but it made me think 'what makes my story so special that someone would want to co-write the sequel with me?' But then I got a look at my hit list and saw that it has almost 500 views! So maybe people would be interested. So I think that's what I'll do. I'll put the details in my profile!

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own this otherwise you'd see it on TV.

**Title: **It's Magic, You Know

**Chapter Title: ** Hello

**Fandom: **Harry Potter/Wizards of Waverly Place

**Pairing(s): **Draco Malfoy/Justin Russo; Harry Potter/Alex Russo, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Summary: **Oh-oh-oh, it's magic you know~ The Russo kids get sent to Hogwarts only to find themselves in an incredible world that they might not want to leave.

**Warnings: **Contains slash, AU, swearing, and incredibly sexy use of Draco X3

**Rating: **T. Keeping it that way.

* * *

**::Justin's PoV::**

The weeks flew by, filled with nearly shameless flirting, occasional hand holding, and the sneaked kiss here and there. As Halloween drew closer, I became more worried that Juliet would show up unexpected. I was a nervous wreck three days before, and refused to see Draco for it. Instead, I skipped out on a potions class and stayed in my room thinking about how I was going to break up with Juliet. I came up with nothing, and refused Alex when she offered to do it for me. I was going to be a man about it, but I felt like a girl for some reason.

The night of the Masquerade was the night she was supposed to show up, Halloween Eve. I stayed in my room, I didn't get dressed up in costume, and I didn't let Harry and Ron drag me to the party. The hours went by, the sun went down, and still no Juliet. Maybe I was off the hook and she wasn't coming. Then I could put it off for a little while longer and come up with a real plan.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. Draco stood there, flexing his wrist and letting his fingers run over the ink on his arm. "It's eleven thirty. I figured I'd come check on you." I felt a small smile press onto my lips, but it was short lived.

"She hasn't shown up yet." He nodded, leaning against the door jamb and playing with the hem of his sleeve. He'd either changed already, or hadn't gone to the party. I was guessing the latter, and somehow I wasn't surprised. "I still don't know what to do."

"I'll do it."

"I'm not letting you do it." I almost snapped, and he held up his hands. "Sorry. You should get out of here though." He didn't say anything as he left, and I was hurt. Maybe he wouldn't go far. I wanted to call him back, but I knew I couldn't. My watch ticked on my wrist, and I literally watched ten minutes pass by.

"So deep in thought. That's my Justin." I looked up, and Juliet stood in the window with a smile on her face. My heart sunk, because I knew what I had to do. I stood from my bed, and she hopped down from the window to greet me. We hugged, and I looked at her as she stood in my arms. It felt almost weird to be taller.

"I was waiting, Juliet." She smiled, and I gave her a half smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My dad insisted we stop in Iceland for some elk." I swear I would never get used to that. A part of me mocked that, saying I didn't have to anymore. "So what now?" She asked me, and only one part of me answered correctly. _I break up with you_. But I wanted to wait just a little bit longer.

"Let's just sit and catch up for a bit." She smiled and nodded, and I gave her an honest smile. Maybe my last little while with her could be positive before I broke her. "So what's been going on in New York while I've been gone?" She could have talked endlessly, and I tried listening to every word. But my mind kept nagging at me and telling me that I had to get it over with. I didn't want this thing I had with Juliet to end. It was the last thing I wanted to do. My mom and dad were just getting used to the fact that I was dating a vampire. I didn't know how they'd react when they found out I'd dumped the vampire for a male wizard.

At exactly five minutes before midnight, Juliet stood from my bed and moved towards the window. "I'm sorry I can't stay, Justin. But my mom wanted me to get more acquainted with the family before I came back. I should head back." I stood, sighing. Maybe I could play it up.

"Do you really need to go?" I hugged her to me, and Juliet wrapped her arms around me. "Well, don't worry. Before you know it, we'll be seeing each other again." I said with my chest hurting with the lie. When Juliet looked up at me, I could tell she wanted a kiss just like at prom. I smiled, leaning down to press my lips to hers. Kissing her was much different that kissing Draco. I could control the kiss, where as with Draco I had mere seconds of control before he took over. Right now, my brain wracked itself for a solution to my problem. As we kissed, I could feel Draco's eyes on me, but I knew he wasn't there. I pulled away and whispered to Juliet. "I'm sorry… _the memories of us were great, but there's nothing to negotiate, send Juliet to her family, and take from her the memory of me._"

I stepped back just as I finished the spell, and she popped out of the room. I could only hope that whatever happened now was for the best. I hoped I was making the right decision. My knees buckled beneath me, and I dropped down to the floor with my back against Harry's bed. I heard the footsteps come into my room, but didn't register them until Draco sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"You okay?" I shook my head, leaning into him. I was angry with him, but I felt more than anything that I needed his attention. He stayed there, and I stayed there. Harry and Ron wouldn't be returning for the night. I knew that Ron was planning to spend the night with Hermione, and Harry was planning something that had to do with my sister. I regretted not listening to his plans now, because I probably could have used my sister more than Draco at that moment. With a sigh, Draco lifted my wrist and looked at my watch. I caught a peek and saw that it was 12:01 in the morning. "Is this it?"

"Yeah." I nodded, tucking my head into his neck and shutting my eyes. "That's it." I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep until I woke up in my bed. I was under the blankets, still dressed minus my robes, and Draco lay over the blankets sleeping as well. Had he moved me while I slept? I was that worn out from the whole thing, apparently. I looked around the room, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. Both beds to either side of me were still empty, as they should have been. I wondered where Harry had ended up, but the thought slipped away as Draco shifted next to me in his sleep.

When I looked at him sleeping, I felt suddenly at peace. I still hurt from earlier, but I knew somewhere deep inside that I'd made the right choice in the long run.

* * *

Short chapter is short, guise. Please remember to review and check out the contest in my profile!


End file.
